narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins of a Clan
"Well with that, I would say all the business is done" Takeko said as she and six others set in a large building. "Before we close, does anyone has anything to say" She said as she looked at the other members. No one said anything, "well lets call it a day", the others stood up an walked out of the building, with the exception of her and Kaname. "Well that was another boring meeting" Kaname said with a slight smile. The two then stood up and walked toward the door "well then, lets get going my love" Takeko said with a smile. Kaname smiled as the two walked out of the building. Kaname and Takeko walked out of the building side by side, hand in hand "what should we have for dinner?" Takeko said as they walked. "I was thinking steak or something like that, I could send Minako to get some" she said with a smile. Kaname continued to walk not saying anything, he gaze seemed to stare into the distance. Takeko stopped, while Kaname continued, but was stopped by her "Ok what is going on, you have been different since you came home from your trip" she said. "Nothing is really wrong per say. I've just had a lot on my mind" Kaname said looking at her "it's not that big of a deal" he continued. Takeko stared at him "you know I'm going to find out so why not just tell me what it is" she said with a rather angry look". Kaname just stared at her for a few moments and let out a little laugh "that's true, I know won't leave me alone until I tell you." He said as his smile began to lightly fade. "You know a lot of things have been happening lately. From starting this village and becoming it's leaders to me finding the last members of my clan, and that's what's bothering me" Kaname said as the two began to walk again. "So I'm guessing the latter is what's bothering you the most" Takeko said. "Yeah, though I have given it some thought, I have mostly choose to ignore it. Then with I meet those two, I couldn't help but think about it, and it's all that I can really think about." He continued. "Even when I sleep, even my dreams have to do with my past, it's getting really annoying" he said as a gust of wind blew though the area. "Well you know what you must do." She said looking at Kaname. He sighed "yeah, but I do have duties here and I have training with Minako and you know how Kiaishi is" he said. "I can't just leave and do what I want". Takeko grabbed his hand, "and you everything will be here when you get back, as for Minako and Kiaishi. I will make sure they will be okay" she continued as the two began to walk growing closer to their house. "Well just give it some more thought, and I'm sure you will figure out what you need to do" she said as she could see the lights of their home. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this problem" he said as a slight smile formed on his face. Takeko smiled as well "I'm sure you know the answer as well" she stated. "Well we will deal with that later" Kaname said as they reached the walkway to their house. Within a few moments, the door to the house swung open, "daddy!" Kiaishi yelled as she ran out of the house and jumped into Kaname's arm. "Welcome home daddy...did you get me anything?" she said with a large smile". Kaname smiled "No, I will get you something tomorrow" he said as he glanced over to Takeko, who smiled. "Where are your sisters?" Kaname asked. "They are playing games" Kiaishi said as she tightened he grip on Kaname. "Now, lets on in and get ready for dinner" Takeko said as she walked into the house. "Are you ready to eat?" Kaname asked with Kiaishi happily smiling. "Well, lets get ready then" he said while walking into the house. ~Later~ Search of The Origin Mother and Father Category:Storyline